


Eleven Pipers Piping

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: ♪ 84.3 Radio HFE ♫ [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 3 Sentence Fiction, Clones, Gen, Humor, Songfic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Admit it, we've ALL thought of this at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> References Jeff Foxworthy's 12 Redneck Days of Christmas & Allan Sherman's 12 Gifts of Christmas as well as vanilla 12 Days of Christmas.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a 3-sentence fic forever, and now I've crossed off a New Year's resolution before Christmas! Woo-hoo! *cue confetti*

Multiplex, Pied Piper, a Japanese transistor radio, and some parts to a Mustang GT unleashed an unholy catastrophe upon STAR Labs.  Cisco thought Hartley was annoying all by himself.  Rathaway was a curse in chorus, “On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: twelve drummers drumming, eleven of me piping, ten Lens a-leaping, nine Lisas dancing, eight Marks a-milking, seven Shawnas swimming, six Wells a-laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS, four calling Caits, three French Steins, two Cisco doves, and a partridge on a Barry!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY WHATEVER HOLIDAYS YOU CELEBRATE!!! AND IF YOU CELEBRATE NOTHING, HAPPY ANOTHER DAY OF LIFE!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this :3 Enjoy what you do here and everywhere :)


End file.
